This invention relates to containers and more particularly to containers that are especially suitable for use with bulk materials.
Bulk containers are known wherein the container includes a rigid plastic pallet having a platform portion defining a central discharge port, a tubular sleeve supported in upstanding fashion on the upper face of the pallet, and a flexible plastic liner positioned within the sleeve and including a bottom opening so that bulk material contained within the liner may be selectively discharged from the container by opening the bottom of the liner and discharging the liner contents downwardly through the discharge port in the pallet. Whereas this type of container is generally satisfactory, the discharge of the liner contents is incomplete since large quantities of bulk material remain in the liner in the annular area surrounding the discharge port. In an effort to overcome this problem of retained bulk material, it has been proposed to position annular plastic inserts in the bottom of the sleeve which are configured to define a central conical chute terminating at the discharge port in the pallet. Whereas this arrangement reduces the quantity of retained material in the container, it adds to the cost of the container and the capacity of the container is reduced by the triangulated annular volume of the insert.